


Bite Your Tongue!

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Saidicam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda bites her tongue and Sarek doesn't really understand why.</p><p>Written by Saidicam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Your Tongue!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, but here a little something I wrote as a result of one of my writing exercises. If you remember (I know, look who's talking!) T'Sia and I are attempting to challenge each other to small writing challenges so that, even though we aren't making much progress on our larger stories, we are at least producing something.
> 
> Thank you to Selek for the beta, and to T'Sia for the weekly chatting/writing "appointments".

It's been awhile, but here a little something I wrote as a result of one of my writing exercises. If you remember (I know, look who's talking!) T'Sia and I are attempting to challenge each other to small writing challenges so that, even though we aren't making much progress on our larger stories, we are at least producing something.

Title: Bite Your Tongue!  
Author: Saidicam29  
Code: Sa/Am  
Rating: R, I think, sexual content

Disclaimer: The characters of Sarek and Amanda, and the Star Trek universe, are the property of Paramount. This story is a fan-based production intended purely for the enjoyment of other fans. No money was paid or made.

Thank you to Selek for the beta, and to T'Sia for the weekly chatting/writing "appointments". J

Bite Your Tongue!

"Your bit your own tongue?" Sarek asked in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"I on't 'oo, 'arek," Amanda mumbled around her hand which was holding the injured muscle. "I 'ust 'id."

Sarek tried to take a closer look. "Was it swollen for some reason, so it did not fit properly within your mouth?"

"'Oo!" Amanda put her hand down, taking a few test flexes of her mouth. "It's just something that happens sometimes."

"You forget about appendages you have used daily since birth?"

Amanda sat back on her haunches, giving Sarek a dubious look. "Are you telling me you've never bitten your tongue?"

Sarek shook his head. "Although, I did have a cousin that once did."

"There, see?"

"However, he was suffering electrocution at the time in a bizarre repair accident. His entire nervous system was impaired and he was not in control of his faculties."

"Oh my god!" Amanda mouth dropped in shock. "Did he survive?"

"Yes. but it did seem painful. He had difficulty speaking or eating for some time afterwards. He still speaks with a bit of an impediment, actually."

Amanda guffawed, "All right, let's just forget it." She leaned forward over her husband, who lay reclined on the bed, his shirt opened and pushed to the side, his trousers already gone. "Where were we?" She pressed her lips against his chest.

"Actually," Sarek murmured, brushing his hand over her hair and across her neck, "you were a bit lower."

Amanda smiled against his chest, aiming her kisses down his midline, around his naval, and then lower still.

Sarek leaned his head back, eyes closed blissfully. "Mmm," he sighed softly, eagerly anticipating the sensations he knew would soon follow. The soft scraping of teeth against his sensitive flesh caused a shiver of pleasure to ripple through his very core. Sarek opened his eyes, looking down to watch his wife ministrations. Suddenly, an errant thought pulled Sarek from his romantic vein to a more contemplative one. "Hmm," he grunted thoughtfully.

Hearing the different tone Amanda glanced up at him, disappointed when he didn't appear to even be paying attention. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking to the right side of the room, where Sarek's gaze was directed.

Her question brought Sarek out of his reverie. "Nothing," he said, giving her an apologetic grimace. "Perhaps," he pulled himself up to a sitting position, moving slightly further from her. "Perhaps this is not a… wise idea."

Amanda straightened back up, moving closer to him, resting her hands on his thighs, which she kneeled between. "Why? I thought you like this."

"I did – I do," he quickly reassured her. "However, being that," he cleared his throat nervously, "masticating malfunctions are apparently a normal phenomenon for your people…perhaps that particular activity is not…recommended."

Amanda's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, for the love of Pete."

Sarek's expression closed abruptly. "Who is Pete?"

"Sarek, I'm not going to accidentally bite you. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"My wife, you bit yourself." Sarek looked from his wife's indignant glare to his own now partially flaccid flesh. His brows raised in his version of a shrug. "I believe my concerns are valid."

"You're being silly!" Amanda crawled over his leg to sit on the bed beside him. "Then what do you suggest? We never have sex?"

"No, of course not." Sarek turned to draw Amanda closer to him, rubbing his paired fingers over her arm soothingly. "We can still… be together without… employing oral techniques. Vulcans rarely—"

"And humans do this all the time!" she interrupted. Amanda sighed exasperatedly. "This is how we make love."

"I understand that," he placated, pausing thoughtfully. "Are you saying, then, you believe you would have difficulty modifying that behavior?"

"I'm saying I refuse to try!" Insulted, she pulled away, grabbing her robe off the bed post.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower," she answered shortly.

"Now? Why?"

Amanda ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "I think it's safe to say the mood has broken," she looked meaningfully at his genitalia, "for both of us." Amanda pulled on the robe, fumbling with the tie.

Sarek followed her gaze and, the sting of her words not lost on him, pulled the blanket across his waist. "You are becoming extraordinarily emotional," he shot back.

Amanda pulled the tie quickly and tightly around her waist. "You think?" she asked sarcastically. She spun on her heel and headed towards the adjoining bathroom. "When you get over this ridiculous fear you have let me know; but until then," she turned at the doorway, giving Sarek a stern expression, "I will entertain no further discussion about changing the way I make love." Then she left, actually slamming the large stone door she usually could hardly move.

"Understood, my wife," Sarek murmured to the empty room, looking practically shell-shocked. He had, at last, experienced both his first true encounter with Amanda's temper and their first fight - in the same night. He would endeavor not to experience this again, if he could help it. 'A few days time should put this behind us,' Sarek thought to himself, 'Amanda will move past her anger, and I will-' another shudder shook the Vulcan, this one of a much colder kind '- perhaps- come to terms with this… odd characteristic of hers.' Sarek rose from the bed and pulled his pants back on. He turned out the bedroom lights and headed for his study to research biting behaviors in humans.

 

The End


End file.
